


Deep in the Dark of Night

by akaStoryteller



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaStoryteller/pseuds/akaStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos helps an injured d'Artagnan through a nightmare-plagued night. Mostly just a little hurt/comfort fic. My first Musketeers fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep in the Dark of Night

**Author's Note:**

> My first Musketeers fanfic. This is a short snippet to allow me to dip my toes in the water. Then we'll see where things go.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Three Musketeers.

"By your own account," mumured Athos, his voice pitched just loud enough to be heard over the crackle and pop of the fire, "he will be fine, Aramis."

"I know, but it never hurts to add a little extra something," replied Aramis as he tucked his ornate rosary back beneath his shirt and eased away from d'Artagnan's side. "Every little bit helps, don't you agree?"

"Here, have some wine," ordered Porthos, thrusting a small cup into Aramis's hands.

"And food," added Athos handing Aramis a hunk of hard bread and a small wedge of cheese. "You have stitched and bandaged his side and his head. There is little more for you to do but let him sleep."

"Aye," agreed Porthos, "let the pup sleep. If he is half as tired as I, he could sleep straight for a week. Plus we get some peace from all his bright-eyed and bushy-tailed yipping and yapping." This last bit was offered in jest merely to coax a small smile out of Aramis. That accomplished, Porthos stretched flat on the ground, his hat over his face. "In fact, I think I will join him. Wake me when it's my turn for watch.". He wiggled for a moment to get as comfortable as possible on the hard ground.

"Join them, Aramis. I will take first watch," assured Athos. Seeing the worried look crossing the other Musketeer's face, he raised a hand. "I will wake you should his condition change."

Thus reassured, Aramis yawned and stretched out next to Porthos who had already begun to snore. Soon his own joined in a rumbling duet that filled the night.

A short while later, Athos heard the first distressed murmuring. His gaze drifted to d'Artagnan and stayed there. He was intimiately familiar with the agitated twitching that accompanied these distressed sounds. Indeed all of them were familiar with nightmares as they were each haunted in some manner by something. Clearly, d'Artagnan was no exception.

The whimpers increased in volume; the twitching growing more violent. Athos finally chose to intervene before the Gascon further injured himself. He approached and crouched next to the younger man.

A carefully-laid hand on d'Artagnan's shoulder was all it took to have him bolt upright, chest heaving with great gasps. D'Artagnan's wild gaze roamed the wilderness.

"Easy, lad, easy. You are all right. You are amongst friends."

D'Artagnan's eyes finally locked on Athos and his breathing began to calm.

After a moment, Athos gave d'Artagnan's trembling shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Better?"

The younger man sucked in a breath and held it for a moment before letting it out slowly. He nodded.

"How do you feel?"

"Is 'like I've been drawn and quartered' too dramatic for a scratch on the side and a bump on the head?"

Athos smiled. "Perhaps only slightly. Wine?" offered Athos.

Another nod. "Please."

Athos watched d'Artagnan take a sip of his drink, noting both the white-knuckled grip on the cup and the shame-faced expression settling on his face.

"It is nothing of which to be ashamed, you know," Athos said.

D'Artagnan's gaze met his over the rim of his cup. "What?"

"The nightmares. They are nothing of which to be ashamed. We all have them."

"But you all seem so...unaffected. So together."

"We are all haunted by something, lad." The wind picked up at that moment and restlessly rattled the tree branches overhead." And we all deal with it in our own way. As you are aware," Athos paused to raise his own cup as if in a toast, "I often choose wine. Though I freely admit that that is NOT necessarily the best method. Many will gladly agree with me on that score."

"Mmmm. I have found that I don't do well with hangovers," lamented d'Artagnan.

Several quiet moments elapsed filled only with the crackle of the fire. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"What?"

"The nightmare? Would you like to talk about it? Was it about your father?"

D'Artagnan sighed. He shifted restlessly on the hard ground, wincing when his injured side protested the movement. "No...and no."

Athos nodded. "Fair enough. I will leave you to your secrets. Just know that I am...no, WE are...here for you if ever the time comes."

"Thank you, Athos."

Athos touched his chin to his chest in acknowledgment of d'Artagnan's gratitude. "Now, would you like to try to get more sleep?"

"Not really. How about I keep watch while you get some sleep?"

"Oh, no. If anything were to happen while I did so, Aramis would have my head for ruining all his good work."

"But..."

"I have a better idea. Let's wake Porthos and let him take watch while we both get some sleep."

D'Artagnan frowned at that. "Are you sure that is a sound idea? You know how Porthos is when he is overtired and then abruptly awakened. To put it nicely, he is like a giant grumpy bear."

Athos canted his head in thought before nodding. "Quite right. How foolish of me. I will remain on watch while you get some more sleep."

D'Artagnan shook his head. "Counter-proposal. I have a pack of cards in my saddlebag. How do you feel about a game or two?"

Noting d'Artagnan's reluctance to return to sleep, Athos nodded and stood. "I will put another log on the fire." He started to walk away, but stopped and turned around. "A giant grumpy bear, huh?" he said with a grin.

"I said I was putting it nicely!" riposted d'Artagnan.

"I will have to make sure to tell him," returned Athos, amusement clearly ringing in his tone.

"Don't you dare! He'll...he'll eat me."

Athos's shoulders shook with his laughter.

"I'm serious! He will do something horrible to me!"

FIN


End file.
